Where To Young To Have Family !
by JuniorRanger
Summary: Susie Q is sixteen and pregant. The possible fathers are Jesse and Charlie. Yes, Charlie Conway. She been on the team but they changed the rules. She in love with both but has too choice. I know the summary sucks but you understand when you read.
1. Chapter 1

Susie Q was only 16 and her life will change forever. People who support her and the people who been in her life or around her, their lifes will be change forever. Looking at the mirror and waiting for the results, was one of the hardest things I had to do. I couldn't belive this was happen to me. I can't belive I'm pregant at sixteen. Knock on the door and sound of my grandad talking, but I didn't pay any attention towards him till five seconds where up. He ask me again was I all right? He said I was in there for while now. I told him yes and I would be out in a second. I put the test in a bag and stock it in my backpack. I told them I have to go and meet up with Taylor L. to get the notes I missed from one of my classes. They said to go and I did. I meet him in front of his yard. We decide to talk outside. It was a Saturday so no school think god. I told him everything and my other friends came up to us. They want to know what was going on and I told them. Beth ask me did Jesse now? I told her no and I'm waiting for good time to tell him. Then Taylor L. hug me and Jesse seen it. He was mad and he kept looking at us. He didn't stop till he pulled in my driveway.

The next thing I now I was getting a call from my mom telling me to get down here, because Jesse needs to talk to you. Thoughts where floating in my head. Did he now? I said goodbye to everyone and left. When I got there they where talking. He spotted me and he ask me do you love me?I gave him that look not now and I ingore him. I went inside to my room and looked at my phone to seee if I had any message and check my emials. Their was one from Glenn tell me and Jesse to hurry and get here quick Randlhop need us. After I heard the message I ran outside and told him we need to go now. We where on the highway about wo minutens. It was first acquried moment between me and him. It was slient till he spoke first. He ask me was everything all right. Yes, in the way and I don't want to talk about it. We finally got their and Elvis was standing their waiting for us. He said that Randholp and Annie, Glenn are down their with Willy. We both looked at each other and ran down their. Willy was on the shore. Before we could talk Randhop told us that he really sick and we push and push and finally he got back in the water. Seen that made me think about what going to happen in nine months. I lfet them and ran as fast as I could, not caring where I went.  
>The one person who seen her leave was Eilves. Jesse want to now where did she go? She ran left and didn't stop, but before she left she had her hand on her stomach. Did she say she felt sick or something? No, she didn't say anything. Elives ask Jesse have you guys did anything? Jesse ready to say no but then cought himself. Then Annie, Glenn, Randholp came up behind them, hearing everything they said. Elives let out his outlook of things is she pregant.? Annie, Glen,Randholp were shocked on what they heard from Elives. They looked at Jesse and his expriance changed. Then he release that Elives could be right. He told them he needs to find her. He told Gleen she won't speaking to me everytime I ask her something wrong. I should now that she was hiding something from me. He remember one place that she could be. He ran out the door and got into his van and left. He drove till he got there where he new she be here.<p>

Jesse pulled up into the Camdens driveway. He walked up to the door and Matt answer. I need to see Simon. He up in his room woking on something. He went up stairs to Simon's room. He went in and want to now where Susie was. Simon said he has'nt seen her since couple days ago. Have you checked at Taylor L. places or any other friends she hang out with. No, I thave'nt tryed. Can I use your phone to call since my phone died on me from calling her. Sure. What happen between you and her? Nothing has happen between me and her. Why do you ask? She not picking up at all with you that means she not speaking to you and she doesn't want to talk for some reason. What did you do to her to do that. He called everyone he new and her friends. No body new where she was and has seen her today.

Meanwhile  
>Susie ran for long time till she seen the sign that said Ed Hall. She be going here full time next year. She been going part time here for college credits in high school. First person she seen was Charlie. Charlie and her go way bhack. Their so close that no one nows if their friends or more than friends. Susie what are you doing here on a Saturday? I should be asking you the same thing? Well, if you want to now we have pratice today. Now tell me why you are here. I want to see you guys. There something gone on here is'nt it. Im going find out you now that some how. Sp what you been up to since this is the last month you be sixteen. Well, the usually stuff I do. I so can't waite till next year comes since your be here full time. I now. We walked and pratice was starting for Charlie. I was on the team till somebody change the age rule. Coach Bombay and Coach Orion lets me help them coach since they change the rules. After pratice me and Charlie hang out little bite. He drove me to Jonas house where we celebrate Nick's Birthday. Kevin was with Danile his girlfriend they where talking about something. Joe and Demi where talking till they seen me. Demi and Alyson ran up to me and hug me. Taylor L. seen me and said I see you where able to come. I now but I had help. Nick arrived and he was speechless. Everybody was having fun time till I got call from Simon. I answer it. I heard Simon in the background talking to someone. The voice came on that I try to to avoid till I could think how to tell him. He want to now where I was and we need to talk now. I said its none of your bussiness, where Im at. I hang up. Nick came up to me. He want to now if everthing was all right. I said yes. We dance to the music that was playing. Taylor to now i f I need ride back home. I said no, Im going to hang out here for while. Charlie and her went back to his dorm room. We talked for while. I can't go back home right now. I stayed the night with Charlie.<p>

Meanwhile  
>Her mother and dad was going crazy. Her grandad was going nuts. This is not like her. Be going for this long, Tommy. Kimblery you where the same way with me. No, thats different. Kim she might be staying over to frinds house and forgot to call. Tommy don't forget she was with that boy Jesse. Tommy he is right. He should bought her back last night. Kim she might lefted him and hang out with her friends. She walked out of the room. Jason what should I do? Go with Kim and look for her. They lefted Jason at the house. He went over to the next dooer neigbhoor to see if they need help to move in. Charlie drover her home to get her stuff. She went fast and packed up her stuff. She ran back out and got into his car. He droved her to Camdens house. Before she was able to get out he hug her and kissed her. She walked up to the door and Simon came to the door. Do you like Charlie? Yeah he is my friend. He seems more than friend to me. He wants to be more than friends. Why was Jesse at your house yestarday? He came here to see you where here. I can't belive he did that. Right now I need time to think on whats going on. Meanwhile<br>Jesse drove everywhere looking for her. Susie when I find you have some explain to do. Then he got call from Randholp saying to meet him at the docks. He drove there. Randholp seen him pull up. You are a mess. Yeah, I now. I was looking for her all night. We need to go back to the place where we got the medicne for Lulua and little spot. Jesse Willy is really sick. They drove over there. They got out and walked where they where couple years ago. Jesse still remeber the taste. They got it and lefted. They went back to the boat. They looked for him. Willy was close by. They gave it to him. What now Randholp? We have to waite Jesse to see.

Meanwhile Tommy and Kim found her. Where have you been miss lady? I been with the Might Ducks all night. You should came home or called us. Where did you stay at? She stayed with me last night. Charlie came up behind me and grabbed my hand. You What? We are having a talk when we get home and right now. Jesse pulled up right behind Charlies car. He got out and came over. I said I was with Charlie last night. Jesse was shocked. Im pregant! Jesse was in shocked so bad he didn't now what to say. So was Charlie. Her paprents did n't now what to say. Who is the father they want to know. Before I could say anything Jesse and Charlie said he was the father. Their can only be one father, Tommy said. To Be Contuined...


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone could speak, Gleen pulled up. He told Jesse he needs his help replace something on his van. Jesse lefted but he was mad that he had to leave. Then two seconds latter my grandad pulled up telling them that Emily is back from her trip. While they where talking to him me and Charlie left. We drove to my house to get some of my stuff and leave. We went someplace where no one could find us. Charlie and me talked about somethings. He pulled out something from his pocket. He got on one knee. Susie will you marry me? Yes. We spent that night together. We head back. We went to school. I'll be seventeen in two days. Charlie was up to something and the team. I came home from school. They all ready told them whats going on.I didn't expect to see Charlie here today. Ive'n Jesse too. Grandad went got his shot gun. Don't I told him. He got you pregnant. I love him. Then he was going use it on Jesse, but I stop him. Don't tell me you love him too. Im going marry Charlie after this year is over. No, you are not miss lady, all of them said it. Jesse said no too. I came here to talk to you. I want you to have blood test done to see who is the father of the baby. Then he bought up that night we spent together. I spent the other night with Charlie before him. That night he was talking about when I thought Charlie was trying to get back with Linda.

Meanwhile Kevin Jonas was proposing to Danielle his girlfriend for four years together. She said yes. Joe pulled ring out of his pocket gave it to Demi. This is not engagment ring. But its promise ring. I want you to have it. It has both of our names in it. This ring will stand for us taying together and getting married one day. Nick was thing about girl that he can't have, That girl was Susie. Meanwhile

Simon was going crazy. His sister Ruthie was driving him nuts. You should tell her that you like her. Its not that easy Ruthie. She could be prengant and she with Jesse or Charlie that I now of. That night he couldn't sleep at all.

Meanwhile  
>Taylor l. was going crazy himself. He couldn't fight his feeling for her. Beth and them now he ws ready to explode. He decide to tell her. He told himself what about tommrow. Makena heard every word he said. This is going be intersting.<p>

Meanwhile  
>Charlie was talking to her paprents. They called Casey and Gordan Bobmay. Bobmay didn't now what to think. Casey was ready to passed out on the news.<br>Then Glenn and Annie came in. Then there was more racked going on. Emily came in. Stop this she said. You guys are starting to act like two year olds. This is not good for her and the baby. Now everybody calm down. What about this we get blood test for both of them, to find out who is the real father. Charlie found Susie and Jesse talking. When Jesse seen him, both of them start fighting, Stop it you too. She couldn't take it no more. They didn't stop so she decide to go. She lefted and she didn't look back. She went someplace where no one can look for her there. Her paprents didn't now about this place, but other friends of the family new.

Meanwhile  
>Jesse and Charlie ws still fighting. Randholp came outside to see whats going on. Stop it you too. Where Susie? They looked. She was'nt there. He dragged both of them in. Susie gone. What? everybody said. What are we going to do? Call everybody we now. Where looking for her now. You to guys gots some explain to do. We where fighting and didn't see her leave. Randholp whats going on that you haven't told me? Jesse said. She is my other grandaughter. Jesse mouth droped open. You mean the baby that might be mine is going to be relate to you. Yes, you still have some explain to do Jesse and you Charle.<p>

Meanwhile

She drove till she got where she was going. She new someone will find her, but it wil take long time to think of this place. She went in and seen Tori, Cam, Shane and Dustin in one corner. Then she saw Hunter and Blake along with Kelly on the other side of the corner. She sit down for while and watch t.v. Then she decide to go to the race track. She took her motorcyle out on the track. She was there for least 3 hours.

Meanwhile  
>Everybody was looking for her. Tommy called Conner. Conner said he call Shane. Shane called Tommy. Tommy told the other where she was. She was the motorcrossed track. Everybody lefted. They all went there. When they got there Jesse and Charlie ran out first. Both of them find her before the others do. Why did you leave? Both of them asking at the same time. Because you two where fighting and everybody was fighting. I now about the night with Jesse. Charlie told her. Im so sorry for the way I acted that day. Charlie this baby is 100 percent yours I think. You don't now that, he said. We both will help you now matter what happens. When the baby comes will fine out the truth. Randholp how is Willy doing? I asked. He said he doing fine. He should be 100 percent in couple days. She went to the doctor. Both of them came with her. She found out she was one month pregnant. The nurse could'nt belive that she had two boys in there. She find out that the girl didn't now for sure who is the real father of the baby.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Each day went passed, Nick been acting strange around me. He finally told me couple days later. Nick I liked you as friend and only that. But I now someone who would like to go out with you. I can't go out with no one acepted you. Just give her chance. He did. Ruthie and Nick been going out for three months now.

Kevin and Danile wedding is tommrow. Joe and Demi can't waite. I new they will end up with each other. Jesse and Charlie still fightibng about who is the father. They won't give me chance to think before they start fighting. Both of them has help me since they found out. I wish I new myself who is the father.

My paprents still don't like the idea at all. Everytime Im with Charlie or Jesse grandpa always gets the gun out. The looks he gives them is the look to kill. Grandma is different in way. She helps me and she glad to see Charlie and Jesse. People been given me looks at school. They found out some how. Taylor L., Simon, and other friends I have stick close to me.

The team found out couple weeks ago from Gordon. Coach Orin couldn't belive what he was hearing, Everybody had their mouth wide open. They looked at Charlie and told him you are so much in trouble. Linda found out and she was so jeasules.

Today is the day of Kevin and Danile wedding. She was wearing the most beautifull dress ever. Joe winked at Demi coming down the aile with the bridesmade. She was the made of honor. Joe was his best man. Me and Ruthie was brides mates. Joe cought the lace that Kevin took off of Daniel the one pecie where he has to put on her leg. Demi cought the flowers. They made Joe put it on Demi. Frankie was throwing the rest of the rice on Demi and Joe since they cought it. We found out that day that Demi and Joe, Frankie , Kevin and Danlie is moving and going on tour too. We all said goodbye to each other. We keep in touch still.

Taylor L. helped me out ways that now one could do at school. In gym he kissed me. I kissed him back but I told him there was no sparks between us. I want to stay as friends. He told me friendship is better than nothing at all. He mmet someone that took his heart way couple days after. The girl was name Nessie. People always tessed her about her name because of Twilight Chacter. But Taylor L. always had feelings for me still. We help Nessie out the best we can.

On the other hand Simon been going crazy for months now. Simon told me he want to tell me something. I said okay. Can you waite till I finished this? He said sure. I finished. What is you want to tell me? Remember when we use to go out. Yeah. Well I still have feelings for you. Simon that was in 8th grade. I don't have feelings for you expect as friend. He kissed me and Jesse seen it. Jesse broke it up. Why are you kissing him? Is he the father? No, he is not the father. I was not kissing back. He kissed me. You where kissing him back. We argued all the way back to my house.

I haven't seen you these jeausle Jesse. I want to ask you something. He pulled over. He took soemthing out of his pocket. I told myself No, this can't be what Im thinking he doing. Will you marry me? I can't Jesse I said. I gave him back the ring. I said yes, to Charlie. What? Why did you tell me yet? I was ready to tell you. We went out in freshmen year and sophomore year. But I told you later that I want to be friends.

He was mad at me for month. He wouldn't talk to me at school. Come to the hockey games. He wouldn't answer my phone calls. When I was checking Max out he came up to me. He finally start to talk to me again. How is he? He doing good and Willy is 100 percent better from couple months ago.

Charlie picked me up so we can go to praticed. Charlie going be good dad. Jesse will be too one day. Both of them came to the doctors aponiment. We was waiting for the gender of the baby but then deicde to waite and let it be a suprise. But we ask the doctor can she tell us because we can't waite no more. It's girl she said. Are little girl Charlie said. Jesse looked at him saying your girl? Its are little girl Jesse said. I got up went outside. Thank god that I was able to leave with grandma because she came here to pick me up so we could go shoping together. Jesse and Charlie got throwing out because they where desvering other patients.

Three more months till she born. We can find out who is the dad. I talked to her all the time. I felt kicked everytime I was around Charlie. When Im am around Jesse she kicked when he gets to close to me. School was about over we had exams coming up. The Ducks won this year without me on the ice. Averman always come up with Jokes about everything that has happen so far. Goldbery is the same as he been. Adam was watching Coach Orin's daughter as usell. The rest of the ducks where the same as they been. Gordon and Casey came clean about their relationship to me and Charlie.

I was graudrating soon. Having baby at this time changes everything. Next, year I will be on the team again. Varstiy is the same Varsity we now. When they found out and started on me the bash brothers does something crazy to them. Charlie and me looking for an house so we can move in and rasie her together. Jesse was doing the same but something tell him to waite. Three months will find out he said. He bought her lots of stuff. Susie didn't now nothing about it till Elves open his mouth to her. I was shocked. I ask him what are you going to do if she not yours? Well, I'll still give them to her no matter what happens. We hugged. He picked up album. We both looked at it. It was the one we made for both of us. We made two of them for both of us to have and keep. The picture where me and him when we went out. We though back then will be together forever. We where wrong.

I came home. Mom and dad was finally accepting it. Grandpa on the other hand was not. Jesse and Charlie could'nt come around the house if he wasn't there. They had to sneek in and out of the house when he was there.

Simon had feeling for me but he had feelings also for Denna. We end up getting posted card and inveation to Demi and Joe wedding. Demi and Joe getting married next year. Ruthie got one too. We couldn't belevie it. Matt was my doctor and his wife too. They always checked on me all the time. Lucy was going crazy herself because the twins drived her there. Savanha on the other hand was good girl. Marry was flying in to see everyone. Sam and David been working on topic secret projcet they said and now one new what it was.

Two months went by fast. It was time for me to graudrate. One more month to put up with this fighting. I told myself. Jesse and Charlie still acting the same. Both couldn't belive this was happen. Charlie so happy because he will have me at Ed Hall all the time now. Jesse was glad because we are gradurating and one more month to find out who is the father of the baby?


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't waite because the stuff I couldn't do for eight months, I could do after she was born. My grandad was the same and he almost killed Charlie and Jesse. They take something along with them to proctect them selves. Simon told Marry he wish he was the father. I heard Taylor L. telling the samething to Beth.

Today we where gradurating from High School. Girls had on diffrent color robes then the boy did. The girls robes was red and the boy was White. But they decide to change the robes color so everybody had the same color. Everybody had red robes now. Mom an ddad was taking pictures. Grandad and grandma ws jumping up with joy, when we walked down. They called us by order. When they called my name, you could hear screams from people. People where going crazy. When everybody went and they told us we are 2010 graudrates. We threw are caps up in the air. When I went to pick mine up, my water broke. Charlie I yelled. Charlie and Jesse ran to me. They seen that my water broke. The baby coming Jesse told my family. Gordon called 911. Charlie said we can't waite no longer for the reascure squad to show. Randholp caming with nurse from the school. Grandma told them to back off. Im going help delvired my grandaughter. Charlie helped her. Charlie hold her hand while Jesse and Randhlop and her grandma was working with it. Charlie changes turns with Jesse. Charlie finished helped them to deliver her.

Charlie hold her first an tears came down. Jesse in up holding her next. He was happy and he was crying himself. Then it was my turn to hold her. She was beautiful. Whats her name going be grandma asked. Ashia Conway. The reasuce squad finally show up. The baby was in good health. I had two stay to make sure everything was fine with me. Ashia had too stay week to do test. When I was in there Simon show up with flowers. He had the same simle when we used to go out. He hold her. She looks like you. Thats what everybody saying to me. We talked for while. Taylor L. visted. He kept asking me questions after questions. He finally lefted. I rest till I heared her cry.

They took the blood test at the hospital before we lefted. We should now something in couple days. Mean time it was usually stuff. Charlie and Jesse faught over me and the baby. I took care of everything till we find out. They helped me do it. Grandad was the same. He still would'nt let Jesse and Charlie near me and the baby. They had to sneak in. Couple days pasted. The test result where in. Charlie is the dad. What? Jesse said. You got to be kidding me. No, Im not Jesse. Charlie was happy and jumping up with joy. Jesse and Charlie faught because Jesse kept going at it. He finally gave up.

Grandad was in the mood to kill Charlie since he found out who was the father. Casey and Gordon was happy it was Charlie. One thing we didn't excpet to happen was Gordon and Casey was getting married. They where getting married month before Demi and Joe.

Months flew by. Casey and Gordon wedding day was today. Charlie was the best man and they made me made of honor. Charlie kept similing at me and he winked at me when I came down the aile. Gordon and Casey both said I do. Ashia ws crying. So me and Charlie calm her down. The whole team help me and Jesse did too. One thing didn't change was Charlie and Jesse fighting over me.

Mom and dad finally agree on the wdding. They told us after I turn 18th. Emily was so glad she was great grandma. Jason on the other hand didn't want to say it but he was glad he was great grandad. He kept his eyes on Charlie and Jesse. Next month going be suprise for Joe and Demi wedding.

Well it was time for Demi and Joe wedding. We flyed over there. Everybody could'nt belive that was Ashia. I finally found out what scecret Kevin and Danile had. Danile was expecting her first child. Nick and Ruthie broke up because long distance relationship. He now with Macy.

Joe and Demi said there I do. We all had fun and we catch up. Nick and Macy anouced their engagment too. Everybody was shocked. Their wedding going be couple months. They where starting college in two was working hard. They allowed me and Charlie to move in together. Ashia was now three months. She kept us up sometimes. We had a plan set up so we take turns each night when she cryed. it work till we started back to College. Ed Hall I finally said. All the Ducks where back. Coach Orin and Bobmay want us at practice as soon as possible. I was glad to be back on the team. One person I didn't expected to see at practice was Jesse. He was watching us. When practice was over Charle asked why is Jesse here? I don't now myself I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came out he was gone. I looked for him and found him. What are you doing Jesse at pratice? Randhlop just called. Willy died. What? No! I fell to my knees. He catch me and we hugged. I cryed in his shoulders and he did too. We kept holding each other till Charlie seen burried him. Max just had his mother now. What happen Randhlop? Im not sure myself but I thing someone posion him or killed him. Charlie was not talking to me that week. I explain everything to him later. He finally let it had game soon. I was glad of that. I was made captian on the Mighty Ducks Cheerleader and assiantce captian. Charlie was still Captin. I helped him lot with the team. College was just like high school. We finally made it all the way threw the first half of College.

One day I got call from Kevin saying Danile had a girl. They called her Dana Jonas. Macy and Nick got married soon after. We found out that Demi and Joe was expecting to have twins. I couldn't belive it. Charlie keep saying we could have another one. I told hm yeah and you would'nt be living to see it, when grandad get his shot gun out oun you. The one thing happen that I did expect to happen. Simon finally gave up on me. Taylor did won another season and for my birthday mom and dad suprise me. They set the wedding to be in couple months. Charlie new about but he wouldn't tell me. Grandad finally gave up and let Charlie be part of the family.

Months flew by and this was the day I was marrying the person that I loved and the father of my child. The wedding was like dream and a fairtayle. While we where on are honeymoon Ashia stayed with are paprents. Gordan and Casey was expecting a child soon.

That night will change are lifes again. We came back and the next thing I new I was doing the same thing with Ashia. I couldn't belive it. Charlie Im going kill you myself. Whats wrong honey? Don't honey me Charlie. You now whats wrong. No, I don't. Im pregant again. Its your child Charlie. When my paprents found out along with grandma, grandpa and Charlie mother and Bobbay, Charlie was dead again. Grandad did get the shot gun out and shot at Charlie. Charlie was dancing to avoid beening shot. It took Jason longtime to get back in the habit. When Jesse found out he could kill Charlie. Jesse and me stayed friends.

Ashia turned 1 and I was four months pregant. Jesse gave her something that she will teausre for life time. it was movie we made for Willy. We watch it and I cryed all the way threw. We both worked on it for longtime. We found out that Joe and Demi has twin girl and twin boy. They called them Kira Jonas and Zhane Jonas. We found out that Macy was six months pregant.  
>Months flew by. Macy and Nick had boy name Andros Jonas. I was 7 months pregant. Mood swings where bad and hormones. I hate the hormones. One day Avverman almost got hit by me with book then Charlie was playing with me and he almost got hit with frying pan. Grandma told me she was that when she had Kim and Grandma Ave did too with Tommy.<p>

Finally College stuff was over with. The next thing I new me and charlie mom was going in labory. We where rushed to the hospital. We had are baby the same time. Casey had girl name her Star Conway. I had boy name Chris Conway.

That day we decide to be family. Grandad gave up at last to kill Charlie. He finally told us he was glad to be great grandad. We all laughed. That day changed everybodys life. Ashia grew up too fast. Months flew by and Ashia was learining to wallk and craw. She iven' learn how to talk. Her first words where Dad, second was mom, third was brother, then grandma , grandpa. We where all shocked at first. Chris was growing up too.

Months flew by fast. Another year started. Ducks where on winning spree. Charlie was great dad and captian. He told me one day when Ashia grows up and gets boyfriend she not leaving this house at all. Also, out of my sight. Everybody laughed. Grandad and Charlie gets along now. Thank God on that one.

5 years pasted. Ashia was six years old. Chris was 5 years old. They started school all ready. Me and Charlie are still on the Ducks. Coach Orin and Coach Bobmay made the team go national wide. Charlie was talking about more kids. I said not now.

Charlie sister was driving him crazy. She want him to play the new game Gordon bought her. she was wining the game all the time. He could'nt belive it. He been in hockey for long time and hockey been in his life for longtime. He was the Captain and getting his butt beat by his sister was not good for him.

Everybody been going crazy since the Ducks won the national. Me and Charlie in up having the cold water and ice on us. That day we played trick on my grandad. We told him I was pregant with triplets. He was going kill Charlie that point. Before he could do that, we dumb the bucket of water on him. We told him we where kidding around. That day was fun day for all of us.

Ashia was sixteen now and Chris was fifteen. Ashia was getting involed with her best boy friend Adam. Charlie was ready to kill him when he seen them kissed. He was also affried of her get her learn primts and Liances too. He told me she not get car till she 100 years old. You won't do that. She get when Im ready to get her one. Plus Its part of growing up. You where the same with me don't forget. Yeah you are right. Look at you and me now.

He was protecting her. When it came to her wedding with Adam he want to scream more than anything in the world. His baby girl was getting married today. He had tears coming from his eyes and me too. He told her he loosing his baby girl. Dad you are not lossing me. A year after Ashia got married, Chris end up married to woman name Lagston. Are two other children was going to high school. Summer Conway and Rose Conway they took the same class me and Charlie had and the same teachers too. The twin boys where going to middle school. Cole and Max took back after their fathers looks and they act like him too. All of them took their family place in hockey and as the ducks. Three of them took place as the Captain on the team. Charlie sister got married later to James and had her first child. She had girl name Kendrix Ford.

The End


End file.
